My Dream
by Angewomon2000
Summary: This is based on a real dream I had when I got hit by a hailstone.


My Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: This took place when I got knocked out by a hailstone  
last week. And I don't want to mention my real name, so I'll make up  
a name.   
  
Well, I start by telling you that that hailstone hit me so hard that  
I was knocked out for some time. Then it happened...  
  
I woke up in another place that looked familiar to Odaiba. I woke up  
on a soccer field, wondering where I am. " Heads up!" I hear someone  
shout before getting hit by a soccer ball. I flinched in pain and  
screamed, " Oww!" The person ran to me and asked me, " Are you okay?"  
I couldn't talk because I was again knocked out. The person got down  
on their knees and started to hit me lightly, so I wouldn't get hurt   
and a bruise on my cheek. I started to stir in about 20 minutes, the  
person stopped and said, " Are you okay?" I only see a blur, but I   
could make out a image of goggles on their head. I closed my eyes again  
still trying to make the picture clear. When I opened my eyes, the  
picture finally was clear and I saw the boy for the very first time.  
I remembered seeing him on TV, but who was it? I try to think clearly,  
then it hits me. I asked him, " Are you.. Daisuke Motomiya?" The boy  
steps back, shocked that I knew his name and he hasn't even met me  
yet. " How did you know?" he finally asked after gaining some courage  
to speak to me. " Just a guess." I said. " What's your name?" Daisuke  
asked. " " My name is Kali Kisaragi." I replied to him. " Nice to meet  
you, Kali. I'm the one who kicked the ball. I'm sorry." Daisuke said to  
me. " That's okay, I take a lot of bumps and bruises because I take  
karate and kendo lessons from my father." I said. " I have a friend  
who also takes kendo lessons. Want to meet him and my other friends?"  
Daisuke offered me. " Sure." I said, knowing everyone because they're  
on " Digimon: Digital Monsters".   
  
On the way, Daisuke talked to me. " Oh, I almost forgot. There's two   
people who get a little upset if you talk to them about either your   
brothers or father because one lost his father, while the other lost   
his brother." he explained. Trying to play along, I said, " Oh, I   
didn't know that. The poor kids, it must be hard to live without the   
people you love. They're so important. One day, you're playing with   
them, the next, you're at their funeral. I remember that I had a  
best friend when I was three. We used to attend school together. Then   
when I was nine years old, one night, I found out that she died in a   
car accident. I was so unhappy that I didn't even eat for a week.  
I finally got over it, but I still remember her." Then I bursted into  
tears. Daisuke came over to me and comforted me. " There, there, Kali.  
It's all right. It's okay." I sniffled and hugged him tightly, nearly  
choking him. " Thank you." I said. " Kali, you're choking me!" Daisuke  
managed to cough out. " Oops! Sorry about that!" I said, letting go of  
him. Daisuke took big gulps of air. " Let's go meet the others, Kali."  
he said. " Okay." I said, and we took off.  
  
When we got there, I saw the rest of the Digidestined: Taichi, Sora,   
Matt, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, Kari, Miyako, Iori, and Satoru.  
My sapphire blue eyes gleamed with the sight of seeing one of my   
favorite Digidestined. I squealed with delight, " This is the coolest  
group of kids that I ever seen!" " Let me introduce you to our group.  
We call ourselves the Digidestined. We try to save another world called  
the Digiworld from evil Digimon. Digimon is short for Digital Monster,  
and these so-called stuffed animals are our Digimon. They help us   
defeat the bad Digimon by two methods of digivolving. One way and the  
original way is using a Digivice to transform a Rookie Digimon to a   
Champion Digimon, and then to go to the Ultimate level, they need to  
use a tag and crest to transform. The new way to digivolve is using a   
D-3, that's the new Digivice type, a D-Terminal, a new mini computer   
for the Digidestined to use, and a Digi-Egg. The type of Digi-Egg helps  
decide what type of Digimon it's going to be. Well, that wraps up the  
information on who we are, now I'll introduce the guys here." Daisuke  
explained, I was listening to every word he said. He then started to  
talk again. " This is Taichi Kamiya, he was the old leader before me,  
and he holds the crest of Courage. The person right next to him is  
Sora Takenouchi, and she holds the crest of Love," he said. I smiled  
at them, and they smiled back at me. " Okay, the one sitting on the   
bench by himself is Matt Ishida. He is the lone wolf, but he holds the  
crest of Friendship, the one with the laptop is Koushiro Izumi, and  
he holds the crest of Curiousity, the pink-haired girl over there is  
Mimi Tachikawa, and she holds the crest of Sincerity," he continued.  
I waved at them, and they waved back at me. " This boy studying for a   
test is Jyou Kido, and he holds the crest of Reliability, the one with  
the white hat is Takeru Takaishi. He's Matt's little brother, but their  
parents split up and he lives with his mother, and he holds the crest  
of Hope. He also has the Digi-Egg of Hope. The girl and the girl of my  
dreams is Kari Kamiya. Taichi's her big brother, and she holds the   
crest of Light and also holds the Digi-Egg of Light." I said, " Hi!"  
to them, and they said, " Hi!" back to me. " Well, now we're going to  
the new Digidestined. I'm one of the new guys and I'm also the new  
leader. I hold the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship. This girl here  
is Miyako Inoue, she holds the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity, the   
youngest member of the new Digidestined is Iori Hida. He takes kendo  
lessons from his grandfather, he holds the Digi-Eggs of Curiousity and  
Reliability. Now this boy over here who's too shy is Satoru Ichijouji.  
He used to be the Digimon Kaiser, but he's one of the good guys now,  
and he holds the crest of Kindness. Well, I just wrapped up the info  
on us. Now introduce yourself." Daisuke finished his explaination and  
gave me all the attention. I was shy at first, but I was nudged by  
Daisuke, who said, " Introduce yourself." I nodded and said, " My  
name is Kali Kisaragi. I'm a new person in town, and I like it here,  
I don't carry Digi-Eggs or crests, but when I woke up, I felt something  
in my pocket. Want to see?" Koushiro got up and said, " Sure, we would  
like to see, especially me." I pulled out the two items that were in  
my pocket. Everyone saw and then surrounded me. " This is a D-3 and a  
D-Terminal. You're one of us. You're a Digidestined." Koushiro said.  
" I am?" I asked. " Did you get a crest? If you feel something around  
your neck, that's your tag and crest." Koushiro explained. " I don't  
feel anything around my neck." I said. " Then you got a Digi-Egg. Open  
up your D-Terminal and check your Digi-Egg profile." Satoru finally  
spoke up. I opened the D-Terminal and saw a Digi-Egg. Koushiro took  
my D-Terminal and checked it on his laptop. He then said, " You got  
a brand new Digi-Egg. It's the Digi-Egg of Serenity. See your D-3?  
That could take you to the Digiworld and you'll get your Digimon.  
The new Digidestined but you already have their Digimon in the real   
world." Koushiro explained. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Kari, and  
Satoru ran to open their backpacks and out came their Digimon. Daisuke  
held a cute In-Training Digimon, Miyako held a bird type In-Training  
Digimon, Iori held a In-Training Digimon that looked like it had wings,  
Takeru held a really cute Rookie Digimon that had wings, Kari held a  
cute kitty type Champion Digimon, and Satoru held a cute In-Training  
Digimon. Takeru got to introduce the Digimon. " The one Daisuke's   
holding is DemiVeemon, his Digimon partner, Miyako's holding Poromon,  
her Digimon partner, Iori's holding Upamon, his Digimon partner, I'm  
holding my Digimon partner, Patamon, Kari's holding her Digimon   
partner, Gatomon, and Satoru's holding his Digimon partner, Minomon.  
You better get your Digimon partner in the Digiworld, Daisuke and  
Satoru will help you find your Digimon partner. Miyako, get your D-3  
ready to open up the Digiport. They'll take our Digimon partners, so   
you will be protected against the evil Digimon since you don't have  
her Digimon partner yet. You guys ready?" " We're ready when you are."  
Daisuke and Satoru said. I agreed with them. Koushiro got his laptop  
and pointed it to Miyako's direction. " Okay, here we go! Digiport  
open!" Miyako shouted. The computer screen started to glow and me,   
Daisuke, Satoru, and their Digimon partners went into the Digiworld.  
  
What's going to happen to me in the Digiworld? Will I find my Digimon  
partner? Find out in Part 2 of " My Dream"! 


End file.
